Little Kids, Big Problems
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Two years after Victor Von Doom went into hiding, Comet and the rest of the Fantastic Five have been working along side SHIELD and the Avengers. When Doom kidnaps Franklin Richards and Susan Jessica Storm, the Fantastic Five, Frankie Raye, and the Avengers have to travel to Latveria to got get them, friendships will be tested and enemies destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**And now here is the prologue for the next crossover. This (as in the story, not the prologue) takes place two years after the epilogue of TG, TB, and TDE. Now onto the chatper.  
**

**Prologue  
**

-**2 Years Earlier**-

-**Comet's POV**-

A few months after my first child, Susan Jessica (SJ), was born, Nick Fury decided to contact us. He told us that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted us to join him to help save the world, he also told us that he would make sure Franklin and SJ would be having the best protection, so we agreed. The first few days of training were challenging because Johnny and I had to world with Frankie Raye and Lavina, but we eventually got along and manged to let go of the past. That all changed on day when Dr. Victor Von Doom, who is now King of Latveria, came back for us.

**I know, short prologue. I'll publish the first chapter in a few days. Like usual, review and I'll be happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know, long time no see/update. I'm very sorry its been so long, I've had school and have been getting home late because my dad is the assisstant coach for the basketball team, which my brother is on. We all know that school sucks, and I've learned that I really fail at volleyball. Anyway I want to thank Kat and ImmortalMortal511 for the reviews and my friend Hannah for the title for all three stories. Here is the next chapter.**

**Ch.1  
**

-**Present Day**-

-**3rd POV**-

"Hyah" Comet Michelle Grimm-Storm cried, lunging at her opponent.

"Ha!" Frankie Raye said, dodging and re-lunging. They continued to lunge and dodge until Nick Fury called the training to a stop.

"Good job Comet" Frankie Raye said.

"You too" Comet replied as a cry of, "momma, momma" came from the open doorway. Comet turned slightly as her two year-old daughter Susan Jessica, nicknamed SJ, ran to her.

"Hey SJ" Comet said, picking SJ up and turning to Frankie Raye.

"You...you have a daughter" Frankie asked, completely in shock.

"yeah. SJ say hi to an old...friend of ours" Comet said as her daughter smiled her 'Johnny-smile'.

"Hi" SJ said shyly.

"Hello miss SJ" Frankie said politely as she (SJ) buried her face in Comet's neck.

"How old is she" Frankie whispered.

"Two years old" Comet replied as SJ looked at Frankie and said, "you'wre pwetty".

"Thanks" Frankie said.

"But not as pretty as Comet" a voice from behind them said. Comet turned her head as her husband, Johnny Storm, walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Johnny, hey Steve" Comet said to Johnny and the man behind him, Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America).

"Hey Johnny, Hi..i...i..i" Frankie said, trailing off as she met the eyes of the iconic Captain America.

"Hey...Frankie right?" Steve said. Frankie nodded mutely as Steve sad, "Well I guess I"ll be seeing you around Frankie" and left. As soon as Steve was out the door, Comet burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to give SJ to Johnny to hold until she caught her breath.

"Army Captain Frankie Raye just acted like a teen girl" Comet chortled.

"Shut up" Frankie responded.

"Sorry. I never expected that the US Army Captain I met six years ago would ever act like a teen girl...for that matter, I never expected us to become friends." Comet said, catching her breath.

"its okay" Frankie replied.

"Good" Comet said as SJ tugged on her hair.

"Momma I maded a new fwiend wanna meet her" SJ said.

"Sure sweetie" Comet said. Johnny put SJ down and she grabbed Comet's hand and pulled her out the door. SJ led them to a kid-friendly room where Franklin Richards and another girl were sitting.

"Momma this is Victowia" SJ said.

"Comet! Johnny!" Franklin cried, walking over to his aunt and uncle.

"Hey Franklin" Johnny said as Comet picked the three year old up.

"Hey you've gotten so big" Comet said grinning.

"You say that awll the time" Franklin replied frowning, looking a lot like Reed.

"Fine you caught me" Comet relented.

"Do you wanna meet my new friend?" Franklin said, pointing to the other girl. This girl had beach-blond hair and surprisingly lavender eyes.

"Hi miss Victoria...where are you parents" Comet said, kneeling down to speak to the little girl.

"Gone" a voice said. Comet looked up to see Tony Stark.

"Gone?" Comet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gone" Stark confirmed.

"How and who are her parents" Comet demanded. Stark didn't answer, just whispered, "not around them". Comet nodded and turned to Franklin.

"Hey can you go take Victoria and SJ over to the play-structure over there" Come said. Franklin nodded seriously and took the two girls by hand and led them to the play-structure.

"So who are Victoria's parents" Comet asked.

"Jessica and Anthony" Stark answered.

**There is the end of the first chapter. Victoria is Hanstrantdgw's character so if you want to know more about her read 'Victoria's Secret'. This chapter was kinda weird to write because I was watching FF: ROTSS at the time and during that time Comet and Frankie Raye didn't like each other. Anyway review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been _forever _since I've updated and I'm really sorry. Anyway today I learned that I'm terrible at a driving simulator. Anyway thanks to AgentHanstran511, Kat, and Silverdude217. Again sorry about the long wait, here's the next chapter.**

**Ch. 2**

"Jess and Anthony are her parents" Comet hissed.

"Yeah. Shortly after she (Tori) was born, they disappeared and haven't been seen since." Stark explained.

"Wow" Johnny said as Comet shook her head, half in sadness- half in anger. The adults stood in silence for a moment before the cry rang out.

"S***" Comet muttered, running over to the play structure.

"What happened? Who died?" Johnny asked as he arrived. Comet smacked him on the back of the head before saying, "Franklin what happened?"

"We were awll playing on the structure when SJ fell" Franklin said, looking at his cousin. Frankie Raye instantly bent down and felt the arm, which was bent at a strange angle.

"Broken arm" she reported. Comet started to curse, but changed her mind, instead she bent down and covered the break in ice. She then lifted her daughter up and said, "I'm gonna go take her to the infirmary, you find out how she fell" before leaving.

"Franklin will you tell us what happened" Frankie said. Franklin nodded and said, "We were awll playing when SJ fell. Before she fell a red-haired woman appeared on the other side of the duct."

"Lavina" Johnny growled.

"I knew Fury was dumb for trusting her" Frankie said.

-**Comet and SJ**-

Comet mentally cursed as she ran through the SHIELD base, looking for the infirmary.

"How did this happen SJ?" Comet asked softly.

"Befowe I fewll we saw a wed-haiwed woman, she pointed hew fingew at me and I felwt a shock go thwough me" SJ whimpered. Comet cursed out loud before picking up her pace.

"What does that mean" SJ asked. Comet looked down and stopped.

"That word isn't a nice word. Please don't say it" Comet said, taking a different route, she froze the ground and "skated".

"Why not" SJ pressed. Comet sighed and said, "Listen that word is a bad word. If anyone heard you say the word, they would think you're a bad person"

"But you said it and awen't a bad pewson" SJ said.

"That word is a word you shouldn't say. End of story" Comet said as they arrived at the infirmary.

"Hey Comet: What happened to SJ" The nurse, Agent X-On asked.

"Her arm got broken" Comet answered, laying her hand on the ice and sucking it back into her.

"how?" X-On asked.

"They were playing on the play-structure in the kids room when she fell. She said she saw someone use their powers to make her fall" Comet said, adding the end on.

"Okay, lets see this" X-On said. Comet handed SJ to X-On and she (X-On) looked her (SJ) over.

"Yup her arm is broken. Give me a second and I'll fix her up" X-On said, heading into the storage room as Comet sat and pulled SJ onto her lap.

"Hey so now you'll get a nice colored cast. Purple I'm guessing" Comet said. SJ nodded as X-On came back.

"I have the things" she announced. A few minutes later, SJ had a cute purple cast on her arm and a sweet lollipop to eat. As Comet was walking back, with SJ in her arms they came upon Lavina.

"Lavina" Comet said with a curt nod.

"Comet...I see SJ has a cast" Lavina said.

"Yeah she broke her arm, unfortunately." Comet replied, unconsciously tightening her arms around her daughter.

"Yeah...unfortunately" Lavina said insincerely. Once they were far enough away that Lavina wouldn't hear, SJ spoke up quietly.

"She's the one we saw in the aiw duct" SJ whispered.

"Shi...oot" Comet said, almost swearing but managing to change her mind in enough time.

"Lavina caused this" Comet said as soon as she got into the playroom and put SJ down.

"I know. Franklin told us" Johnny said, pulling Comet into his arms as they watched their daughter show the others the cast she had.

"Hey I want you to watched after Vera" Fury said, walking in with Lavina and a girl, about three, who looked like Lavina.

"Go play. The adults have to talk" Lavina commanded, giving Vera a tiny push. Vera ran off to the play-structure while Fury turned to Comet, Johnny, and Frankie.

"Tomorrow Lavina told me she will work with the kids on their powers" Fury said.

"We'll help" Comet said.

"No. I t will be a private session. Just me and the kids" Lavina said.

"Why. You don't SJ's powers. Sue, Stark, and I will help" Comet said with a tone of finality. Lavina was about to say no when Fury said, "That sounds like a great idea" and turned to leave. The four adults looked at each-other before it was dinnertime.

-**That Night**-

That night, Comet was baking brownies. While they were baking, she stared outside the window. When the strong arms encircled her, she smiled.

"I knew you would be here" the voice said, tickling her ear.

"That's good" she replied, turning around and burying her head in Johnny's chest.

"baking i'm guessing" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah brownies" Comet replied, tracing circles on his back. Johnny smiled and lifted her chin, pressing his lips to hers, pushing her against the counter-top. She smiled as she melted into her husband's kiss and embrace...the dining of the timer made them break apart.

"Give me a moment and we can finish" Comet said breathlessly. She quickly cut up the brownies and wrapped them up.

"Done" she said. Johnny smiled and grabbed her, kissing her neck.

"Let's take this...elsewhere" Comet said. Johnny smiled and pulled her to their room, closing the door so they could finish in private.

**And we all know what happens after that. Anyway review and sorry for such a long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah i'm bored. So i'm updating again. Thanks to AgentHanstran511 for the review.  
**

**Ch.3**

When the sun shined through in the morning, Comet stirred.

"No" she mumbled, swatting at the air. She stirred again as SJ cried out from the room next to theirs.

"Who got killed" Johnny shouted, sitting up quickly.

"No one. SJ just woke up" Comet said sleepily, getting up and getting dressed.

"Stay here. I'll check whats going on" Comet said, kissing Johnny before leaving to go check on SJ.

"What's wrong SJ" Comet said as she sat by her bawling daughter.

"I ha..had a bad dweam" SJ said, her lip trembling.

"What happened in it" Comet asked.

"The new giwl, Vewa, she...she..she took my food" SJ cried, clinging to her mom. Comet had a hard time tryintinny to smile but she successfully managed.

"Listen SJ. That won't happen. She SJ t steal your food" she told her.

"Pwomise?" SJ asked.

"Promise" Comet promised, tucking SJ back into bed. SJ promptly fell asleep so Comet smiled and carefully exited the room and made her way back to Johnny.

"so what's up with our daughter" Johnny asked, lifting the covers to let her get in.

"She had a bad dream" Comet replied, laying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Comet smiled and nodded off to sleep...A few hours later they were awoken by a call of "Momma. daddy" and the bed being jumped on by a small body.

"Whoz there" Johnny shouted, bolting up as Comet murmured, "don't worry. It's SJ"

"Oh" Johnny said as Comet sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"You hungry girl" Comet said, pulling her daughter to her.

"Yes pwease" SJ said. Comet got out of bed and said, "I'll go fix you some cereal. Dad will be down soon"

"okay" SJ said, bouncing out of the bedroom.

"Get dressed and meet us down there" Comet told her husband, before leaving, following their daughter. Once she caught up with SH she went to get breakfast.

"What do you want today" Comet asked.

"Cookie Cwisp" SJ said.

"Okay" Comet replied, putting her daughter down before going over to the cabinet to grab the cereal.

"S***" she muttered when she found that the Cookie Crisp was too high for her to reach.

"Here you go" Johnny said, easily reaching past her and grabbing the cereal.

"thanks" Comet replied, pouting them all a bowl.

"Make sure you don't kill Lavina during training" Johnny said, breaking the silence. Comet looked up and smiled.

"I won't. Dont worry. Besides, Sue wouldn't let me kill her" Comet answered.

"I wouldn't let you kill who" Susan Storm-Richards asked, walking in with Reed and Franklin.

"I was telling Johnny that you wouldn't let me kill Lavina if she got on my nerves enough"

"I wouldn't because murder is technically illegal" Sue replied, sitting down and they all ate breakfast. After breakfast, Sue, Stark, and Comet took Franklin, Tori, and SJ to the training room.

-TRAINING ROOM-

"You are the children of many superheroes. All of you should eventually have powers" Lavina said, "Today you will work with me and your parents on your power or just in being a hero". First off was a strength test. To test the strength if the adults, a punching bag that had a special force-meter in it was set up, measuring the force and converting it to pounds. Sue was ip first and got 100lbs, Tony had 150, Lavina 200. Comer walked up and iced her fist over about 2cm. She then punched the bag with all force and anger, hardening her muscles at the thane time. The bag flew off the thing it was on and into the wall.

It hit the wall and broke open, spilling sand everywhere.

"Whoops" Comet said.

"um...wow...800lbs of force" Sue said, looking at the computer.

"good job" Stark said as they set up foam blocks for the kids. None of the children got any higher than 15lbs or less. After that, they worked on speed, agality, endurance, and finally using their powers. Once they were done with power working, it was snackTime. The kids had crackers with peanut butter and milk/juice/water while the adults talked.

**So there is the chapter. So the force meters were inspired by AgentHanstran511. Anyway review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is my next chapter of LKBP. I thank Kat, AgentHanstran511, and Silverdude217 for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
**

**Ch.4**

"C'mon Frankie. I see you like Steve. Go ask him on a date" Comet urged.

"No. He's all iconic and good, and I was teamed up with Doom" Frankie replied.

"You were under Lavina's spell. You had no control over what you did...it's happened to all of us" Comet replied, remembering her evil stint and how many people got injured because of it. Frankie didn't reply, she just shook her head as the kids finished their snacks.

* * *

-**Storm Room**-

"Johnny, we gotta get Frankie Raye and Steve together" Comet said, curling up next to Johnny while SJ napped in her room.

"I know but how..." Johnny replied, running his hand through her hair. Comet though about this for a moment and shouted, "A letter. If I wrote a letter illegibly and have Sue deliver it..."

"...They will be on their date" Johnny finished excitedly. They bolted up and grabbed stationary and pens.

"Gloves" Comet said. Johnny handed her a pair gloves and she slipped them on.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have noticed that you are a single person. IF you wish, meet me at the Heroes Diner at 6:30 for a delicious dinner...I will help pay for the dinner and walk you back to your room  
_

_-Anonymous_

is how Frankie's read, Steve's read the same but instead of saying that "I will walk you..." it said, "Please walk me...".

"There" Comet said, finishing the final note as Sue walked in.

"You have a job for me?" she asked. Comet nodded and, after giving Sue gloves and the note, told her what to do.

"God put this on Frankie's door and knock to make sure she gets it. Do the same for Steve's" Comet commanded. Sue nodded and left, leaving Comet and Johnny alone with SJ.

"How do you know if they'll do good" Johnny asked.

"I made reservations for dinner" Comet replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch. After they watched a move, and found the great results of the notes, SJ woke up and they dressed nicely. Comet looked down and pulled the hem of her dress unconsciously. She had just gotten dressed in one of her (very few) dressed and dressed SJ too. As she stepped out with earrings, a necklace, bracelet, and heels with SJ, she saw Johnny there and his eyes popped.

"uh wow...you look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" she replied, putting SJ down. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. When Johnny pulled away, Comet said, "I love you so much".

"I know" he replied, wrapping his arm around her as SJ walked over and grabbed Comet's hand and they left.

* * *

-**Heroes Diner**-

When Comet, Johnny, and SJ walked in the greeter greeted them.

"Hello Agent Storm, Agent Storm, and Ms. Storm. I believe you have a reservation" the greeter said.

'Yes we do. Thanks Roberta" Comet said. Roberta nodded and led them to a small booth, with Steve Rogers and Frankie Rays within sight.

"So what do you wish to eat" the waitress, Daisy, asked. After they ordered, they watched/spied on Frankie Raye and Steve until their food came. As the family ate dinner, they still spied on the couple. Both groups ended dinner around the same time, so they all walked down within sight of each other. When Steve got to Frankie's room, he hugged her and headed back to his room.

**There's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five is up! This will be the first of three updates today, to celebrate my friend Hannah's sixteenth birthday. :). So here is chapter five.  
**

**Ch. 5**

The next day, Comet woke up to find herself pressed against Johnny's chest, SJ in her arms.

"Morning" she whispered to SJ as Johnny's arms tightened around her. SJ smiled and cuddled up as Johnny murmured, "no not them" and shook his head.

"stop...stop..no!" Johnny shouted, bolting awake.

"What happened?" Comet asked as he plopped back down and pulled them to him.

"I had a nightmare" he replied, pressing his lips to her hair.

"What was it about" Comet asked, relaxing in his arms.

"Doom came back and wanted you two" he replied, tightening his grips on her waist.

"Oh" she said as SJ struggled to get free. Comet let go and she ran to room, but not before saying, "we have pwactice". Comet smiled as her daughter left and said, "Practice isn't for another hour.". Johnny grinned and kissed her...Forty five minutes later they got dressed and left with SJ to go to practice.

* * *

-**Training Room**-

"Okay, today we will work on what we call sparring. Sparring is where you mock-fight against someone to work on how you fight" Lavina said. To show the kids how to fight, Lavina had Frankie Raye and Comet spar. As they sparred, they talked.

"For once we aren't against each other" Comet commented. Frankie grinned and said, "Yeah. Most times we fought we were against each other". As they continued to spar, Steve stepped in and watched them spar. When they were done sparring, they walked to Steve and Johnny.

"Great job" Johnny complimented, reaching for his wife's hand. As he did that, Steve spoke to Frankie.

"Hey...about last night...want to go on another date soon?" Steve asked. Frankie blushed and said, "sure".

"Good, um...tonight want to go see a movie?" he asked.

"What movie?

"In Session, a romance/crime drama"

Frankie nodded and said, "sounds awesome" and that was that.

* * *

-**Gym, Later that Day**-

"I'm so glad our matchmaking job worked" Comet said.

"H*** yeah" Johnny replied as they watched the children play basketball as good as children could.

"Hey wanna go four on four" Natasha asked, with Frankie Ray,e Lavina and her walking in with Clint, Steve, and Tony following.

"Sure girls versus boys" Comet said, grinning. They ushered the kids off the court and grabbed a ball.

"Okay Clint will shoot for possession" Tony announced. Clint missed and the girls got the ball. The two teams played hard, both managed to score good. Once it was 'half-time' they headed over to Sue, who was watching the kids.

"Hey I'm gonna go take the kids on a walk" Sue said.

"Okay, just make sure they don't get lost" Comet said. Sue nodded and led the kids out as they continued to play the game...they never noticed Lavina escape the gym.

* * *

-**A Few H****ours Later**-

A few hours later, they were still playing when Sue returned, with not kids.

"Hey Sue. Where are the kids" Johnny asked, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

"Gone" she replied.

**DUN...DUN...DUN! CLIFFHANGER. So I'll update in a little while, I have a few things to do before updating again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter six. I'm sorry that I've stopped updating, I've been uber busy. So before I give you the chapter I have a request, it's a cheer that was at a camp I went to: "stay on the sunny side, always the sunny side, stay on the sunny side of life." **

**Ch. 6**

_"Gone" Sue replied._

Comet looked up quizzically and said, "Gone?"

"Gone" Sue confirmed. Comet let out a string of curse words before hissing, "What the h***. What the **** happened?". Sue looked at her and said, "I have no clue. One second they were with me, the next they were gone". Comet cursed and ran out the door. She ran into the kids room to find a room a letter saying, in ransom style, _If YoU EVeR wIsH tO seE YouR ChilDreN AgAIn yOu WilL bRInG JUStice tO VicTOr VoN DOOm_

Comet cussed before feeling the warm arms wrap around her.

"What happened" Johnny asked. She didn't answer, only showed him t he letter. As he read it, she felt his grasp on her tighten as the others rushed in.

"Sue did you see this" Johnny demanded, handing the blonde the letter. Sue frowned and shook her head before reading the letter. As Sue read it, the others read it from behind her back.

"Who could've done this" Frankie cried

"I don- of course" Comet said, realizing who had done it.

"Wh- she's the only one who left after Sue" Johnny exclaimed. The others shot them quizzical looks until Frankie Raye realized who they were talking about.

"Lavina took the children" she exclaimed.

**There is the next chapter. Review.**


End file.
